


Conversacion en la cama

by BearHatter



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Español | Spanish, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearHatter/pseuds/BearHatter
Summary: Herman tiene un idea para ayudar a Newt; Newt tiene sus propios ideas. Una escena breve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Espanol no es mi primer lengua... en parte escribi esto para practicar, jaja. Pero. Es inspirada un poco por Designations Congruent with Things, que no existe aqui nada mad, tristemente.

Newt y Herman estában en la cama cuando Herman lo habló por final. No durmiendo, sino... descansando, una actividad más común para ellos que dormir. La cabeza de Newt estába en el hombro de Herman, y pudo sentir cuando Él respiró en preparación para hablar.

“He estado pensando en algo, Newt.”

Newt tomó un momento para responder. “Que peligroso.”

“Newton. Pero.... no te molestes.”

“...Okey, dime.”

“Si haríamos un drift por segunda vez--”

“¿ _ Qué? _ ¿Realmente estamos hablando de esto? ¿Quien sabe que pasaría? ¿Y quién lo querría saber? Y si así lo desea, pues, que lastima, porque ¡no lo vamos a experimentar!”

“¿Que dije, Newt? Que no te molestes. Ya he hablado con ‘Lluvia’--”

“--jaja, ahora tú tambien la estas llamando Lluvia.”

“Sí, pues, hemos hablado, y pienso yo, basándo lo también en los ejemplos de los pilotes de lo jaegers, que un segundo drift nos ayudará a organizar unas cosas que por ahora están... desarreglados.”

“Significas, yo.”

“Siempre estas desarreglado tú. Pero, con los Kaiju: sí, ojalá.”

“Creo que ‘ojalá’ no es suficiente, Herman. No hay evidencia--”

“--No hay  _ precedencia,  _ Newton, y lo que hay sugiere que esto podría ayudar.”

“¿Y del riesgo?”

“Por eso razón no he hablado de esto hasta ahora. Pero como ahora estamos nosotros más... estables, no veo razón para esperar demasiado riesgo.”

“Nuestro primero drift no fue exactamente normal.”

“Lo se, pero nuestro segundo si lo puede ser, para equilibrarnos.”

“Herman.... No quieres lo que tengo en mi cabeza.” La voz de Newt fue suave pero grave.

Herman respondiό suavemente tambien. “Ni tú lo quieres. Y no creo que yo lo obtendrίa. Un drift entre nosotros te ayudarίa a reganar caminos nueronical mas...”

“...humanos.”

“...sí. Para los dos de nosotros, de hecho.”

“¿Realmente piensas eso?”

“Sí. Hasta y mas allá del punto que estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.”

“¿Donde hallaríamos los piezas para la machina?”

“Construiste uno de basura, Newton. Y ahora tienes laboratorio de nuerociencia. No será tan dificil.”

“Tengo un poco de miedo, de verdad.”

“Comprendo. Pero yo estaré para ayudarle, y Lluvia tambien. Creame que esto drift ayudará. Realmente lo creo.”

“¿Que apostaras?”

“Mucho, Newton. Mucho.”

“Pues.... en eso caso.... ¿Te casarás conmigo primeramente?”

Herman se puso para sentar. “¿ _ Qué _ dijiste?”

“Dije, que te casaras conmigo. Primeramente.”

“Ah.... pues, sí.”

Newt riό. “¿‘Pues, sί’?”

“Si, Newton. ¿Qué más quieres que diga?”

“Dime adonde quieres ir para nuestra luna de miel.”

“Ay. ¿De veras?”

“Claro que sí. Estoy pensando en... Alemania.”

“Newton.”

“¡Es donde nos conocimos, es romántica! Además, tienes que presentarme a tu familia.”

Herman se quedό sin palabras.

“...pero, no tienes que decirles quien soy, si no te gusta...” agregó Newt.

“De seguro, ya saben quien eres.”

“Digo, no tienes que decirles que soy tu--”

“Si, entiendo,” interrumpió Herman. “Pero no es así. Solo es que... no he visto a mi familia por mucho tiempo. Años.”

“Aún mejor, pues, que vayamos.”

“...estás insufrible.”

“Andale pues. Estamos de acuerdo. Nos casamos el viernes, y vamos a Alemania para nuestra luna de miel.”

“¿El viernes?”

“El viernes.”

“Supongo que necesito conseguir la licencia, pues. ¿Quien va a ser nuestro testigo?”

“Ah.... Lluvia. ¿O Flow? ¿O ese compañero de trabajo que tienes, como se llamaba?”

“Lluvia está bien.”

“Voy a llamarla hoy, entonces.”

“Y Newt...”

“¿Sí?”

“Despues de todo esto... entonces haremos un drift.”

“...sí. Hasta entonces.”

“... está bien. Hasta entonces. Y ahora, duérmete, ya.”

“Tan mandón.”

“Shhhh.”


End file.
